


Fealty with Love

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/EXTRA, 吾命騎士 - 御我 | The Legend of the Sun Knight - Yu Wo
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, First Time, M/M, Oblivious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Judgment Knight and Metal Knight go to a town for assigned investigation, they get trapped in a secret war and Judgment discovers more than he expects.





	1. Chapter 1

经过一天的工作，雷瑟看着初步整理好的公文，暗自松一口气。他站起来，开了门，走到门外的走廊。在繁星密布的天空下，感受着清风的吹，雷瑟沉闷的心情也暂时轻松起来。这时脚步声传来。雷瑟转过身，淡淡说:「刃金骑士长。」

「审判长，还没睡吗?」刃金问道，语调里带着一丝关怀。

「还好。」雷瑟应道，之後两人间又陷入了沉默。

过了一会，刃金终於打破了沉默。「审判长......」

「怎样了?」

「您是时候休息了。」

雷瑟点头应了一声，向刃金道别後回到房间去。看着尚馀的公文，雷瑟又继续苦干，没留意到刃金留在原处，看着他的背影良久，到消失了才离去。

 

第二天，雷瑟到饭堂取了早餐，走到餐桌时，看到刃金和孤月坐在一起，刃金眼睛发亮靠在孤月身上不知兴高采烈在说些甚麽，但当他留意到雷瑟时，马上神色变得正经坐直了身子，规规矩矩地说:「审判长，早晨。」

雷瑟看到这种情况，感到有点无奈。难道他真的如此可怕，需这样对待吗?但他脸上不露分毫，只是回了刃金的招呼，坐下吃起早餐来。

 

一天的工作随即开始，雷瑟压着不舒服审问犯人，在犯人认罪後冲到厕所，太阳早就待在这里，递上了水，在雷瑟整理妥当後他们有一句没一句的搭话着。雷瑟暗自 感激着这个不是好友的好友，却知道如果流露太多，又会给这个家伙得寸进尺了，也只有太阳不怕雷瑟的冷面吧。雷瑟看着太阳拿着他递过去的蓝梅派欢呼的样子， 不禁轻轻扯起了嘴角。

 

太阳离开後，雷瑟独自待在审判所清理着刑具，这里长年弥漫着犯人的鲜血日积月累留下的，无论如何清洗也消失不。难道人永远不会减少吗?雷瑟叹气着，看着光明神的象徵。这时雷瑟敏锐的感觉已认知到有另一人进来。

 

「对不起，审判长，打扰了」刃金有点犹豫的声音传过来。雷瑟轻轻皱眉。为什麽刃金看起来听起来便是战战兢兢的样子?这不是他的私人禁地，任何人都可进来。

 

「甚麽事?」

 

刃金交代了是公事後，却迟迟不离去。雷瑟有点奇怪，但当看到他眼睛发亮望着四周的刑具依恋不已的样子，他便知道是刃金老毛病发作了。果然很快刃金便开声道:「审判长，下次鞭打我的时候，我可以在这里选一件吗?」

 

雷瑟无言以对，过一会说:「刃金骑士长，这是审问犯人的刑具。」

 

「不要紧，你可以把我当犯人吊起来，我不介意!」刃金兴奋得声音也变了，让雷瑟很想叹气。看着他像小狗般跃跃欲试的眼神，雷瑟最後说:「好吧。」

 

刃金也只有这种时候才会对他如此主动吧，雷瑟想，不知道为什麽心里有点不舒服。

 

「审判长......」在暗黑的审判所里，自行吊起自己的刃金在雷瑟的鞭打下似痛苦又似愉快地呻吟着。雷瑟毫不留情，每鞭打下必留下血痕。刃金的轻便骑士 服已多处破碎，刚刚开始恢复的较旧的伤口又再被痕痕地扯开。刃金额上开始出了冷汗，但他的表情却十分陶醉。「审判长......再用力一点......」 刃金的声音变得甜腻起来，使雷瑟心里有了种异样的感觉。奇怪，这不是已习以为常了吗?他摇摇头，把这感觉抛诸脑後，更大力打下去。当他结束把刃金解下来 时，刃金的笑容像太阳般灿烂。雷瑟感到有点无奈，便打发了充满笑容的刃金。

 

另一天的开始，另一天的工作。审问犯人的工作告一段落，雷瑟忙里偷闲地到了图书馆，在暗处的一角翻阅想要的书时，意外地遇上了手中正拿着书的刃金。最近好 像常常遇上他呢。雷瑟这样想着，靠近刃金看他手中的书，都是历史方面，意外端正的读书习惯。这时他听到刃金唤他的声音，抬起了头，才发现他们靠得很近， 刃金脸上泛起一抹红色，令雷瑟感到很有趣，原来刃金也会害羞。这让雷瑟有了捉弄他的心情。他维持着这样的距离问道:「你讨厌这样?」

 

刃金的脸更红了。「审判长?」

 

雷瑟觉得开玩笑够了便退开来，看着刃金急速离开的身影，雷瑟有了意外的好心情。

 

到了十二骑士长晨会的时间，雷瑟如常是第一个来到。寒冰到时向他点头露出一个微笑，递给他一个点心袋。太阳如常地迟到，给一脸忠厚的大地以毒舌消遣着。当 十二骑士长集合时，教皇开始谈到要分配的任务。雷瑟思量着快速闪过其他人的情况，然後应了:「我去。」反正离开圣殿舒展筋骨一下也好，让别人休息好了。

 

教皇经一阵劝说无效後点了头，然後吩咐他可以带一名骑士长同行。雷瑟考虑过後，心里闪过刃金的名字。他也是时候要多加历练了，雷瑟想，便决定了同伴的人选。刃金听到後眼睛亮晶晶的，让雷瑟不禁感到一阵好笑，但他只说了句:「准备好，明天出发。」

 

\---

 

太大意了，雷瑟想。他和刃金正给不死生物围攻中，刃金的骑士服已经有多处给撕破，伤口看来触目惊心，想来自己的情况也和他一样狼狈。他挥剑击中一只不死狼 妖，，然後转身避开它的反击，但他们始终处於劣势，必须想办法突破。奋力打开一个缺口後，不须雷瑟打招呼，刃金便随着他杀出重围，两人向着同一方向直奔。

不知走了多久，森林已给黑暗笼罩着，刃金的脚步明显慢下来，显然他的伤势开始令他体力不支。雷瑟停下来对刃金说:「我们休息，再找地方过夜。」

 

刃金的声音里明显有顾虑。「不要紧的，审判长，我可以支撑下去。」

 

雷瑟淡淡说:「夜了，不适宜冒险。」

 

「好的，审判长。」

 

他们靠在树旁，那里雷瑟可以嗅到刃金身上越来越浓的血腥味。他皱了眉，开始借着月光为刃金处理伤口，使刃金惊呼起来:「审判长!」

 

「别乱动。」雷瑟说。刃金听到後僵着身子不动。雷瑟处理好後望向刃金，看到他脸上一抹可疑的红色，想来是第二次在较正常的情况下看到他脸红了。之後他简单整理一下自己，两人走到一可供屏庇之所休息，一夕无话。

 

第二天，雷瑟看到刃金的伤势稳定下来便放下心来。第二天的早上两人继续前进，穿过森林後一路豁然开朗。雷瑟的伤势较轻，他的恢复力虽不及太阳，也比寻常骑 士佳，很快便好转过来。尽管如此，刃金仍不断抛来担忧的眼神。雷瑟有点好笑，但也感到温暖。刃金虽然有他的老毛病，但也是忠心耿耿的。很快两人便到达一个 小镇，他们便到旅店投宿，准备稍作停留便继续他们的行程，也打算在镇上打听最近有否不寻常的事情发生，却一无所获。

到了晚上，雷瑟在睡梦中听到急速的敲门声惊醒过来开门，看到的是刃金焦急的脸孔。「打扰了，审判长，事情不太好了。」刃金说。雷瑟注意到他的衣服上泛了血述，便说道:「你说。」刃金便开始告诉雷瑟他晚上的经历。

当天晚上，刃金睡得不太好走到走廊，发觉大厅里人声喧嚣，心感奇怪。当他走进去打算混在其中打听时，突然遭到袭击。幸好刃金反应够快，只是留下了一道伤痕。制服了来人後，刃金便从那人口中得知更多消息。

「那个人说进了这镇的是怎也出不了。当我问为什麽时他很怪异地看着我，说难得遇到我这样无知的人。之後他还提到一场正在举行的比试甚麽的。」

雷瑟听到这里皱起眉来，联想到教皇所派与的任务，看来这小镇便是一切问题的关键。「这样说来，我们现在会被当成比试者了。」

「我想是的，审判长。」刃金说，然後他有点犹豫地说:「我们好不好暂时隐藏身分，审判长?十二骑士长太显眼，会令我们成为首要目标。我们现在穿轻便骑士服，又远离了首都，他们未必能认出我们来。」

雷瑟赞赏地说:「这是个好主意。这你不要称呼我作审判长了，便叫雷瑟好了。」骑士长的名字虽不算高度机密，然而已经没太多人会知道。

「是的，审...雷瑟。」刃金神情有点怪异地说，然後小声自言自语说:「但真是很不习惯。」

「好了，莱卡。」雷瑟说。现在只有等待了。

第二天早晨，雷瑟习惯性地早起，怔了一回确认自己所在後，便离开了房间，不久刃金出现与他同行。「审.....雷瑟，我们下一步要怎做?」刃金轻声问道。

「先吃早餐，然後打听情报。」

刃金点头。两人拿了食物，找了个背墙的座位，吃起早餐并轻声谈起话来，主要谈到公文和切磋剑术。虽然谈的也不是甚麽特别的话题，但雷瑟忽然感到有时这样和其他骑士长平常地对话也不错，当然最好是不在群敌环绕的情况下。当吃完早餐後，两人便分头行事。

雷瑟看着刃金在人群中自由穿梭，轻松地和别人打开话题，心里一阵羡慕。审判骑士是必须冷酷无情，少言少语的，长年下来雷瑟已不太懂得怎样取下这冷酷的面 具。究竟他还是雷瑟吗，还是他已经除了审判骑士长外甚麽也不是呢?这时雷瑟在心中嘲笑自己。在这当下伤春悲秋，实在可笑，这只是他的本分而已。他这样想 着，忽然感到有一道视线正在注视着他。雷瑟尽量不动声音寻找视线的主人，但那感觉却很快消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

「有人监视着我们。」刃金说。

雷瑟说 「我也察觉到。」他欣赏刃金的敏锐。

「会不会是我们的身分......」刃金的声音带点忧虑。

「难说。」雷瑟回道。

这数天雷瑟明显感受到旅馆里的人越来越紧张，表面上大家也很平静，但雷瑟感受到这只是风雨郄来前夕的气氛。所有人虎视眈眈留意着别人。这数天雷瑟和刃金也 出外探索过，但发现用尽方法也离开不了小镇，如那人所言。看来这小镇果然隐藏着不可告人的秘密，而能让胜利者达成愿望的传言，又有多少真实性呢?不过即使 是谎言，只要有心人加以挑拨，便能令这片土地好不容易维持的平衡崩溃。

「要小心。」雷瑟叮咛着。

「我会的，审.....雷瑟，你也要多保重。」刃金说。

雷瑟点了头。这时他察觉到有人走来，刃金也明显地留意到了，两人便转了话题。

来人是一名黑发青年，背後有一名红发少女跟随着。当他看到雷瑟他们时，他的嘴角扬起了一抹不屑的笑容。「你们这些失败者，最好快点认输好让我省掉力气，告诉你这次我胜利定了。」

「小子，你这在说反派失败前的必然对白吗?」刃金说。

「别叫我小子!好心劝告你们你们不听，很快你们便要後悔了。」接着两人吵了起来。

刃金的毒舌终於有点进步，雷瑟想着，谨慎地打量着那名少女，评估着她的实力。少女留意到他的打量向他笑了，雷瑟冷然以对。待那青年气呼呼离开後，那名少女跟着青年离开，还不忘抛一个媚眼。

 

刃金回到雷瑟的身边，有点气愤的说:「真是不知死活的小子。审......雷瑟，你留意到那名女子甚麽吗」

「有点在意。」雷瑟说。「暂时不清楚她的实力。那名青年明显没有战斗能力还这样自信，可能是那女子能力不弱。」

「或许是那小子是笨蛋。」刃金说。

。这也可能，但我们不要轻敌。」

「是的。」

到了晚上，两人在走廊上走。突然周围的环境明显改变了。刃金扯了雷瑟一下说「这不对劲，我去探路」

雷瑟点头，并对刃金说:「小心。」

眼前出现了一道门，刃金看了雷瑟一眼，然後慢慢打开门。这时突然眼前光亮，待雷瑟适应後他发现他们正站在一个格斗场中，那名黑发青年和红发少女也在。青年一面趾高气扬的神情，然後便向少女下令:「攻击吧。」

少女手一扬，火光从她的手射出来。。刃金用剑挡下，然後向前进击，给少女避开了。雷瑟想抽出剑，却发觉一种不知名的力量阻止了他。他只能看着刃金和那女子比试。

慢慢地刃金终於占了上风，女子皱了皱眉，忽然一笑。她的身後出现了一群半透明的弓箭手，一起向刃金攻击。刃金中了一箭，鲜血慢慢流出来，他脸上显出了疼痛的表情，但却露出一抹笑容，奋力挡下箭後然後向前冲击倒了女子。

「怎可能......」那青年大叫，「你们一定是耍阴的，我不可能会输的。」

这时候一件奇怪的事发生了。青年慢慢变得半透明，看来正在消失。那名青年惨叫:「这不是一场游戏吗?我不要死。」但最後他在雷瑟面前消失了。那名被击倒的女子也随即消失。

「这是甚麽一回事?」刃金呆呆地问道。

雷瑟也很意外，但现在的当务之急是......「先别乱动，我给你处理伤口。」

看来他们是真的被逼加入一场生死困兽斗了，雷瑟想着。

 

雷瑟领刃金回到房间，替他处理伤口，然後刃金开门准备离开时，他顿了顿说:「出来!」

「你究竟是甚麽人，会对自己现在的处境一无所知，这样你们早晚会成为尸体。」一道女声传来道。

「你是谁?」雷瑟转向声音传来的方向警惕地问道，手已移到剑柄处，并看到刃金也有同样的动作。

这是一名长发少女，穿着一身红衣，身後跟着一名穿蓝衣的年轻持长枪男子，大咧咧笑着，与面若冰霜的少女成强烈反比。

「我只想说一句，这是一场生死悠关的决斗，可能关乎这世界的命运，但我很怀疑你们能活下去。」

「你也太自以为是了吧」刃金说。

少女没有理会刃金，只是对雷瑟说:「你的从者实在没甚麽教养。要重新召唤吗?」

召唤?这是甚麽一回事?雷瑟思量着。

少女看来有点意外地说:「你真不是装的。我讨厌看到笨蛋，让我告诉你们一点常识吧。这里的人正在参加一场至死方休的比试，胜出者可以实现任何愿望。参加者都是召唤来自亡灵之地的着名英雄互相作战，称为英灵。不过像你们这样毫无自觉的主人和英灵我还是第一次看到。」

「你告诉我们的用意是甚麽呢?」雷瑟多年审问犯人的经验让他判断少女不似作伪，但她提供情报的原因是甚麽?

「正如我所说，我只是讨厌看到笨蛋而已。」少女回答後便离去。

\---

第二天，雷瑟留意到旅馆里的人一下子少了很多，看来昨天不只进行了一场比试。留下来的人都若无其事的样子，大概已习以为常了。这些人看来对别人的生死很冷 酷。昨夜出现的少女也在大厅，旁若无人地喝着茶。雷瑟和刃金找到座位坐下後，一名男子走过来坐在他们的身旁说:「这个位置有人吗?」

「没有。」雷瑟说。这个人刻意要接近他们是为什麽呢?

那名男子坐下後和雷瑟他们谈起话来。雷瑟承认那名男子有很多见闻，谈话也很风趣，但雷瑟并没有放下戒心。当那名男子询问他们为什麽参与这比试时，雷瑟反问:「你的理由呢?」

「为了保护这世界。」那名男子用很诚恳的语气笑着说。「对了，让我介绍我的从者。」他说并挥一挥手。这时一名骑士走到他的身旁，从他的步法可看出他的剑术 不容小看。当男子提到这骑士的名字时，雷瑟心中一震，因为这是传说中一名出色的太阳骑士的名字。如果那名少女说的属实，难道连太阳骑士也会这样给召唤 吗?雷瑟感到事情更复杂了。那名男子只是笑着，然後和那骑士离开了。

当晚，雷瑟和刃金在房间里讨论现在的情况时，突然一阵打斗声传来。雷瑟和刃金看了一眼便走到打斗声传来的地方。他们看到那名少女正和一名穿黑衣的男子缠斗着，但少女明显处於下风。刃金看了雷瑟一眼便拔剑加入了战斗。最後那名男子撤退，而他们把少女带到房间替她处理伤口。

「为什麽要救我?」少女问道。

「骑士是不会见死不救的。」刃金答道，然後他加了一句。「即使是你这样的小女孩。」

少女不屑地看了刃金一眼然後说:「我的从者给打败了。我们做个交易。我提供情报，你们保我安全，如何?」

「好吧。」雷瑟说。在这种敌暗我明的情况，多一个盟友是好事。

「合作愉快。」少女说。


	3. Chapter 3

第二场比试後，雷瑟替带着伤的刃金包紥着。刃金怔怔地看着他，让雷瑟有点不太自在，便问道:「怎样了?」

「审判长，我会否拖累了你?」刃金说。「如果我更强的话，也不会这样狼狈。」

「你在比试场的表现很好。」雷瑟说。

刃金说:「但......」

「我相信你的能力。」雷瑟有点艰难地想鼓励刃金。

「谢谢，审判长。」刃金有点害羞地笑了。然後他叹了口气说:「感觉任务好像没进展。」

雷瑟也有同感。他们一次次的尝试证明他们是和外界完全隔绝，而目前的情形有许多谜团还是未曾解开，调查没甚麽进展。想到在神殿累积如山的工作，雷瑟也很想叹气。

「而且审判长，我数点过人数，发觉人数少得太快，即使每天比试也解释不了。」

雷瑟暗赞刃金细心。「你的意思是有人正在杀害参加者?」

「那黑衣男子可能也有向别人下手。」

「这样是很有可能的。」

「这样审判长要小心，那男子会用这些手段，一定是会耍阴的。」

「你也留意。」

「我会的，审判长。」

雷瑟这时忽然有些烦躁，事情的没有大进展固然令人心烦，但不知怎的他对刃金小心翼翼的态度也感到好像欠了甚麽，但如果他不希望刃金表现成这样，他又期望甚麽呢?之後两人无语。雷瑟处理好刃金的伤口刃金便告辞了，留下厘不清自己心思的雷瑟---

当雷瑟走在走廊时，他看到一个小女孩拉着刃金的衣角说:「大哥哥，你有没有看见我爸爸妈妈?」

「你怎麽在这里乱跑?」刃金看来不知所措，低头向着小女孩地说。「你的父母会担心的。」

小女孩沉默了一会，然後低声说:「我不知道爸爸和妈妈去了哪里，他们叫我不要乱跑便走了。」

「你在这里多久了?」刃金看来有点生气地问道。

「我不知道。」

这时刃金抬起头显然终於看见了雷瑟，因为他脸色一变然後恭敬地说:「......雷瑟，抱歉。」

「不碍事。」雷瑟说，不知怎的对刃金的态度有点不舒服。他真的这样怕自己吗?他望向小女孩，只见她有点怯懦地避开了雷瑟的眼神。雷瑟感应不到她身上有 黑暗属性，看来她应该只是个人类小孩，只是这里会有小孩子未免太奇怪了。他转向小女孩说: 「你的爸妈是叫甚麽名字?我们替你去找他们。」

「爸爸和妈妈就是爸爸和妈妈啊。」小女孩看来一副大惑不解的神情。

雷瑟和刃金领小女孩到大厅，但小女孩说她的父母不在这里。找遍了旅馆也找不到後，刃金向雷瑟问道:「我们该怎麽办?」然後有点恳求地问道:「暂时留她和我们一起好吗?」

雷瑟迟疑了一会，终於答应了。无论这女孩身分如何，留在身边会是最好的对策。

「谢谢!」刃金笑了，看来有点耀眼。

第二天早上雷瑟看到刃金有点手足无措地哄女孩吃早餐，显然不知道是否要维持刻意培养的毒舌(雷瑟不忍心告诉他太阳对他所谓毒舌的评价)。然後刃金给小女孩 拉着在他耳边不知道在说甚麽，让他脸色古怪起来，雷瑟看得煞是有趣。接着小女孩拉走了刃金，而刃金在看见雷瑟点头後才离开。过了一段时间刃金和微笑着的小 女孩回来。雷瑟问:「你们去了哪里?」

刃金明显犹豫了一下然後说:「没做甚麽，只是爱丽丝喊闷，到处逛逛。」

到了晚上，雷瑟在远处看见了刃金正蹲下来和小女孩说话。他们的声音在无人的走廊听起来特别清晰。

「我们玩捉迷藏好吗?」小女孩问道。

刃金有点激烈地说:「不好，绝不要玩捉迷藏。我从来不觉得这有甚麽好玩。」」

这令雷瑟有点意外。他记得在骑士长们仅有少得可怜难得轻松的童年时光，刃金总是兴致勃勃参与所有游戏，包括捉迷藏，一点也看不出他原来是讨厌它的。

「为什麽?」

「因为......」刃金的话越说越小声。「我总害怕没有人来找我。」

雷瑟一怔，没想到刃金会这麽说。

「这麽我们玩家家酒好吗?」

「这不是只有小女孩才玩的吗?」

「但我就是小女孩啊。」

两人进了房间，待他们的踪影消失後，雷瑟才回房间。

\---

之後一周刃金和小女孩几乎是形影不离。刀金笨手笨脚地照顾起小女孩，而她也紧紧黏着刃金。明眼人也看出他们的感情不错。

然後一周过去了。

当晚上来到时，雷瑟知道决斗的时间快到。老实说他很讨厌这种只能旁观无能为力，眼睁睁看着刃金在场中单打独斗的感觉，并暗自决心要想方法改变这情况。他告 诉自己这是因为不希望沦为只能替刃金包紥伤口的角色。审判骑士长作为领袖，是应该站在前方的，忽略自己看到刃金带着伤口仍笑着时心中的异样。

这时刃金来到他身旁看来十分焦急，当雷瑟问他原因时，刃金说:「爱丽丝不见了。」

「怎麽回事?」雷瑟关心地问道。

「她刚才无声无息地离开了，然後我找遍旅馆也找不到她，而时间又快到了。」刃金说。「希望她只是躲了起来，但她躲着我又找不到她，她会害怕的。」

雷瑟察觉到刃金的神情有点过分激动，有点奇怪，但情况不容他再问，因为他们已给转换到格斗场了。这时刃金望向某个方向，神情先由欣慰转到紧张，然後说:「爱丽丝，你怎麽在这里?这里很危险的，快离开。」

小女孩看到刃金後笑着说:「大哥哥，我找到你了。」

「爱丽丝，你还是回去吧。」刃金说。

「但我回不去。」小女孩有点委屈地说。这时雷瑟有种不祥的预兆。

「爱丽丝?」刃金问道，神色也变了。

这时另一把女孩子的声音响起:「主人?」雷瑟看到爱丽丝身旁出现了一个容貌和她一模一样，只是打扮不同的女孩子。他叹了一口气，看来最坏的情况发生了。

「该不会......」刃金大概也想到了同样的事，因为他的声调也变了 。

「大哥哥，这是我的朋友，今天她说会和我们一起玩啊。」

然後那名新出现的女孩开始了攻击，战斗开始了。

雷瑟看到刃金在决斗场上一直闪避着那女孩从者的攻击，当刃金要反击时他的眼神总飘向那名叫爱丽丝的小女孩，然後便失了先机。雷瑟知道这样不是办法，但他也 明白刃金的心情，要和照顾了一周的孩子生死决战，对刃金来说未免强人所难了。可是继续这样的话，不要说完成任务，连刃金能否活着离开也成问题。那从者虽是 小女孩，下手却相当狠。刃金已开始受伤了。

雷瑟看着爱丽丝冷酷地说:「你知道自己在做甚麽吗?」

爱丽丝回望他，看来有点大惑不解。「大哥哥和我的朋友在玩，我就坐在这里等他们。」

「你可以叫停你的朋友吗?」

「为什麽?他们不是玩得很高兴吗?」

这孩子看来真的以为这是一场游戏，令雷瑟有点头痛，但这不是客气的时候，所以他冷声命令道:「叫停她!」

「我叫不停她的，她说要到胜出了才停手。」小女孩有点委屈地说。

看来从爱丽丝方面下手是没用的了。雷瑟望向场中险象横生的刃金，有点莫名的烦躁和忧心。他向刃金下令道:「专注一点，别忘了任务，记着你的身分。」

刃金望向他，眼神里有着明显的挣扎，然後他点头说:「我知道了 。」

当最後那女孩从者给打败後，她哭着跑到爱丽丝的身边说:「输了，我很怕。」

刃金向爱丽丝走近，却在不远处停下。雷瑟可以看到他眼中的无措和内疚。「对不起，爱丽丝。」

「为什麽要说对不起?」爱丽丝看来不太明白，然後她若有所思想了一会说:「大哥哥，我要走了，爸爸妈妈在等我，以後再玩。」然後她转到那个还在哭的从者说:「别怕啊。」

这时爱丽丝身影越变越淡，她却笑着向刃金挥手说:「再见，大哥哥。」最後她和那从者也消失了。

雷瑟看着刃金在颤抖，肩膀激烈地上下移动着。他从刃金的脸看出他正在忍着泪水。雷瑟心中一紧，走向前笨拙地用手环绕着刃金，轻声说:「想哭便哭吧。」

「审判长......」过了一会刃金开始抽泣着，雷瑟维持着半抱着他的姿势良久，直到刃金停下了哭泣，有点羞怯地说:「审判长，可以...可以......」

这时雷瑟才感到他们的姿势有点尴尬，便放开了刃金，低声说:「我们回房间我替你包紥。」

「谢谢审判长。」

他们回到房间雷瑟替刃金包紥，两人也没有说话。过了一段时间刃金说:「审判长，我一定会尽心完成任务，不负所托，让这一切有了结的。」

「我们一定会的。」雷瑟回道。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天，刃金一副一切如常的神情来到雷瑟面前，然後抬了两人的早餐坐在雷瑟的对面。当两人吃起来时，期间没有说甚麽话，气氛有点沉闷。雷瑟想起之前这一周 的早晨刃金总在尽力温和地和那小女孩说着话，现在小女孩消失了，刃金回到以往的沉默，雷瑟却感到不自在起来。刃金心情还没恢复吧，雷瑟想，有点艰难地开始 和刃金搭起话来，希望能转移刃金的思绪。刃金一开始看来有点意外，但很快便认真投入对话。不知不觉间两人的早餐吃完了，他们还在说着话。然後刃金有点犹豫 说:「雷瑟，我可以请求你和我练剑吗?最近我觉得我的剑术很有不足。」

「好。」雷瑟答应了，看到刃金惊喜的表情。他发觉只要自己答应刃金一些微不足道的要求，刃金便会很容易高兴起来，但他不懂为什麽。

两人到了院子练剑。雷瑟一边闪避和对应着刃金的进击，一边暗自留意刃金的剑术可以改进的地方。到了最後刃金给雷瑟逼得弃剑投降後，雷瑟把他的心得告诉刃金，而刃金也很认真地听着，不时发问。

练剑结束後，两人正要回到旅馆里时，一把女声传过来:「你们真是奇怪。」

这是那名之前遇上的红衣女子。雷瑟在之前已知道她的名字是澟。他不动声色回道:「你是指甚麽呢?」

「主人的剑术比从者强，你们确定身分不是颠倒了吗?好了，算了，别说这个话题了，我先告诉你们一些有关这场比试的知识吧。」澟说

从澟口中，雷瑟得知更多有现时的情况。这场战争的目标是有着无论何等愿望都能立即实现的力量的圣杯。参加者凭着可命令从者的令咒召唤历史上存在的英灵成为 自己的从者，参与生死战。从者按真名可召唤出独有的最终武器，而知道真名因而可以是取胜的关键，因此主人通常以职阶称呼自己的从者。「好像你们般肆无忌惮 使用真名的真是很少见，不过我也没听说过你这名字的英灵，大概这样算你们好运吧。」

雷瑟觉得奇怪，为什麽刃金会给人当作所谓的英灵呢，看起来圣杯战争有更多疑点，澟的话未必可尽信，但无论如何，这件事雷瑟是一定要追查到底的，决不容事情 到了无法收拾的程度。像圣杯这样危险的东西，不容落入任何人之手，所以他们必须胜出，取得并破坏圣杯。雷瑟微微以眼神向刃金示意，刃金点点头。这到仅有两 人的时候才讨论吧。

澟说完话後便走了，雷瑟在确定无人时和刃金大致讨论了情况，刃金有点激动地说:「请交给我吧，我一定会完成任务的。」

雷瑟淡淡说:「我一向相信你。」

刃金脸红笑了，让雷瑟有了出奇的好心情。

\---

雷瑟在勉强可视物的走廊中小心地摸索着前进。四周一片寂静，使远处传来不知名的吼叫声显得分外清晰。当他慢慢走近目标时，他低下身子，束势待发，然後出 剑，剑光一闪，一声哀号和血光发出。当他确定眼前的生物已无生机时，他割下了它一只耳朵，把它放到腰间系着的袋子里。不久刃金的脚步声传来。从他身上淡淡 的血腥味，雷瑟知道他必定有所获。果然刃金轻声说:「捉到了。」

雷瑟点点头。到现在为止他和刃金所取得的猎物已不少，但不知道对手的情况如何。在这种地宫，偷袭是很容易的，因此他叮嘱了刃金一句小心，便继续判断周遭传来的气息，一边疑惑那名男子是怎样把他们从旅馆传送到这里，一边回想着之前的情况。

当天早上雷瑟在旅馆大厅看见一块布告板，上面列了对战者的名单，而在自己的名字旁出现一个陌生的名字兰，想来是接下来的对手。刃金到了他身边後，雷瑟问他道:「你认得这个名字吗?」

刃金看了看便点头，轻轻示意，雷瑟顺着他的视线，看到一个脸上铺着一层厚厚白色的粉，几乎分不清是男是女，骨瘦如柴的人，身旁有一名魁梧大汉，满身凶煞之气。想起澟的话，雷瑟向刃金说:「看来我们要搜集这两人的资讯。你知道有关他们的事吗?」

「那兰我从来没看到她吃东西，但老是嚷着很饿，这就是我知道的了。对不起。」

雷瑟正要说话，一把男子的声音响起:「你们要打听情报，是有方法的。」

「你是谁?」刃金向前一步警惕地问道。

「杂役。」那名男子笑着说。

雷瑟思考着这名男子的意图时，男子无视刃金戒慎的眼神接着说:「要知道对方的实力，晚上到这里来吧，没甚麽比一场比试更能增进互相了解了。」然後他便离开了。刃金轻声问雷瑟:「要跟踪他吗?」

「好。」雷瑟思考一下後说道。刃金点头领命而去，不一会却一面愧疚回来说:「那个人好像凭空消失了。

当澟听到这描述时，她一脸轻松地说:「我想你们应是遇上货真价实的杂役。」

「你的意思是......」

「你认为这旅馆是怎样维持的?这都是靠旅馆里的杂役，它们不是真正的人，所以不能介入圣杯战争。说来在这里的人只有参加者，出奇的顾及无辜者的安全呢。。」

看来这里有更多疑团呢，雷瑟想。

「所以你们可试试看，不入虎穴，不得虎子呢。」澟临走前说。

雷瑟决定放手一搏，因此按那名男子的话应约。当兰和她的从者出现後，雷瑟留意到在近处看兰看来更瘦弱，而且一直喃喃自语。雷瑟聚精会神才听到她正在说「很饿，快忍不住了」她的从者热切地看着兰说着:「老婆，好好看我大展身手。」兰却没有理会他。

这时雷瑟日间看到称呼自己为杂役的男子出现说:「你们也到了。这次规则是看谁能在指定时间内在这迷宫猎取最多猎物，谁便能胜出得到有关对方的一分情报。」

还不待兰和雷瑟说话，兰的从者便领着她冲进去了。雷瑟示意刃金跟随。

在狩猎途中雷瑟看到显然是被对手杀死所留下的动物尸体。它它们都是给刺穿的，看来对方是用枪的高手。这可不易对付。

「时间到了。」那名自称杂役的男子的声音响起，然後雷瑟发现他们四个已转移到旅馆大厅。男子点算了雷瑟和那男子所猎取的动物，然後对雷瑟说:「你胜出了。」

「情报?」雷瑟问道。

男子凑近他的耳边说:「你的对手是渎神者。」然後说完那男子便消失了。

兰喃喃地说:「好饿，真的受不了。」

「老婆，你可以吃我啊，我给你吃。」她的从者说。

兰有点不屑的看着他说:「我又不喜欢你。」

「你真令我太伤心了。」男子夸张地捧心说着，然後他转向雷瑟，声音冷冽起来。「你只有一个结局:死。还真高兴呢。」接着这两人便离开了。

「两个也是怪人，但那男子看来实力很强。对了那情报是甚麽?」刃金待两人消失在走廊後说。

雷瑟告诉他後，刃金看来有点困惑。「他的意思是那从者是不死生物吗」

「也许。」渎神者......真是含糊的字眼。「我们先回去休息吧。」

「是的，审判长。」刃金很认真地说。

雷瑟突然有点烦躁。他不太清楚为什麽，但他并不期望刃金和他永远维持这样的距离，因此他说:「我们都是骑士长，其实你可以不用这样恭敬的。你可以自然一点，因为我们就像兄弟一样。」

刃金看来呆了，然後他慢慢的说:「审判长的意思是......」

「我知道你崇拜我，但其实你可以放松一点。」

「你希望我像待其他骑士长一样待你吗?」

「是的。」

「我会尽力的。」

雷瑟觉得说开了後放松了一点，日後怎样便慢慢来吧，刃金也需要时间适应。反正他们有很多时间。


	5. Chapter 5

经过了那一晚的对话雷瑟留意到刃金和他说话时放松了点，话也说多了。雷瑟感到心情变好了。他们决定继续调查对手的情报，希望能在比试前找出对手的真名。当他们遇到兰时，刃金说:「你不用吃东西吗?该不会你不是人吧。」

兰说;「没礼貌，我才不像你们呢。我只会把我喜欢的吃进肚子。」

「这是所有人也会的吧。」刃金回答说。

「其他人才不像我呢，我的家人才最了解我，可惜......」她的眼神黯淡起来。

「他们不在了吗?」

「在啊呀」兰灿烂地笑着，拍拍自己的肚皮。「我们永远在一起，永不分离。」

雷瑟听得心中一寒。她的意思该不会是......这时刃金的脸色也变了。「你该不会把他们吃了吧。」

兰责怪地看了他们一眼，像在教孩子地说:「当然了，我只会把我喜欢的吃进肚子啊。」

这时兰的从者的声音响起:「老婆，你在哪里啊?」兰说了一声抱歉便离开了，留下雷瑟和刃金愕然地站在这里。过了一会刃金有点激动地说:「审判长，这一次我们一定要胜出。这实在......」

「我们一定会的。」

到了晚上，雷瑟站在走廊看着星星，感受着晚风的吹拂。无论是甚麽时候，漫天星辰总能令他心情轻松下来。这时一阵熟悉的脚步声响起，雷瑟转向声音的来源，不意外地看到是刃金，於是招呼着:「有事吗?」

刃金说:「只是出来走走，没打扰你吗，审判长?」

「没事，我只是在观星而已。」

刃金抬头向外望说:「今天的天空很晴朗呢。」

「希望可以尽快完成任务回去。」雷瑟想到积压的公文便皱眉。

刃金没有即时接话。过了一会刃金说:「实在很遗憾，如果我能够更能干，可以更好协助审判长便好 。」

「别妄自菲薄，你在这里的表现不错。」

「谢谢审判长的称赞。」

「你可以不这样拘束的。」

「一时习惯了。」刃金搔了搔头，然後说:「不知道大家在做些甚麽呢?大概还是老样子吧，有点想念寒冰的点心。」

刃金这话让雷瑟想到常缠着寒冰要点心的太阳。这两人在点心的事情上出奇地孩子气，让雷瑟掀起嘴角。当他留意到刃金呆呆的看着他时，他问道:「怎麽了，还在想点心的事吗?」

「审判长，你笑了。」刃金仍然一副回不过神来的样子。

这样雷瑟有了取笑他的心情。「我不可以笑吗」

「当然可以!我不是这个意思。」刃金慌乱地说。雷瑟笑得更明显了。

「审判长你戏弄我。」刃金恍然大悟说。

两人又说了一阵话後，刃金说:「任务完成後可以和审判长再观星便好了。」

「一言为定。」雷瑟说。

「这我告辞了，审判长。」刃金说。「审判长也要早点休息。」

雷瑟点了头，看着刃金离去。这样和刃金平常地进行对话也不错呢。

\---

第二天中午，雷瑟遇到兰和她的从者。雷瑟冷淡地打了招呼後，那名从者以一种虎视眈眈的眼神看着雷瑟。这时雷瑟嗅到那从者身上传来淡淡的血腥味。那魁梧大汉 似乎留意到雷瑟的表情变化，因为他说:「小子，看不起人吗?我现在真期待决斗的降临，可以刺穿你的身体看到血从伤口涌出来，想起来也......」

兰瞪了他一眼，那名从者便马上讨好地围着兰赔不是。刺穿......雷瑟在两人走远後想。似乎很熟悉在哪里听过呢?

雷瑟和刃金会合谈起了这件事，两人一直思量历史上以此闻名的人，却没有太多头绪，只有暂时搁置这事。刃金看来有点内疚，但雷瑟安慰他说不要紧。然後刃金说:「也许我们去问问澟吧。」

雷瑟同意了，於是他们走到澟那里，但澟说这世界喜欢杀人的人太多了，一时也想不起。她叮嘱了雷瑟他们要小心便离开了。

到了晚上，雷瑟还未走近房间，便嗅到一阵淡淡的血腥味。他谨慎地前进，提高警觉，因而避开了以下的一击。藉着星光，雷瑟不意外看到袭击者是兰的从者。「暗箭伤人未免太卑鄙吧。」雷瑟冷冷地说，抽出剑来。

「哈，战场上是不说道义的。」那大汉理所当然地说着，很快两人交起手来。两人势均力敌，僵持了一段时间，那名大汉却突然後退了。雷瑟正要追击，但那大汉出奇地敏捷，很快便不见了。雷瑟疑惑着这是甚麽一回事，想了一段时间找不到答案终於休息了。

雷瑟一直对兰的从者感到一种莫名的不舒服感，他觉得那从者身分呼之欲出，可是离真相就是欠了一点，可是一味在想也无济於事，所以他到了庭院练剑，然後到大 厅和刃金一起吃早餐。这时他听到一声惊呼，便转向声音传来的方向，看见有人受伤流血。他注意到兰的从者正虎视眈眈地看着那个受伤的人，就像看到大餐一样， 微张的口中尖锐的牙齿若隐若现......牙齿?雷瑟知道他的真正身分了。他转向刃金，低声告诉刃金他的发现，刃金听到後也变了颜色。雷瑟不怪他。毕竟恶 名昭彰的刺穿公已化为吸血鬼的事鲜有人知，但当年他的事仍令人毛骨悚然。这一次会是一场恶战呢，雷瑟想。接着他便替刃金进行特训。

比试的时间终於到了，刃金和刺穿公对峙着，直至对手忍不住出击。刃金的速度灵巧，多番避过攻击然後趁空档反击。过了一段时间，雷瑟忽然有种感觉他能知道对 手下一步的行动，於是也毫不犹豫地下令，最後他们胜出。兰和她的从者消失了。当他们回到房间时，刃金看来有点不好意思地说;「审判长，我有个请求。」

雷瑟从他的神态已猜出他的想法是甚麽，有点无奈地说:「不能等吗?」

「审判长......」刃金一副小狗般充满昐望的眼神望着雷瑟，让雷瑟有点心软，但他仍是拒绝了说:「现在是任务当中，你要保持最好的状态。」看到刃金可怜的眼神，他最後说:「等到回去吧。」

「是的，审判长。」

这时一道黑影肖失在走廊，但两人也没察觉到。


	6. Chapter 6

雷瑟注意到这次比试者的名单上，自己的对手名字被重重划掉，显然对方并不想别人知道自己的身分，看来这次的对手会很难缠，但也只能沉着应对了。他如常开始了这一天的作息，但加强了警觉，细心留意有没有人有可疑的举动，却一无所获。到了晚上，雷瑟一如往常地走出房间观星时，突然背上受了一击。雷瑟忍着痛转身准备迎击，却发现一时无法找到对方的踪影。看来对方的隐身术可以媲美白云骑士长。幸好雷瑟尚有和白云练剑的经验，沉着气留意对方所散发出的气息。虽然仍处于下风，但至少已经不再一味捱打。最后对方似乎焦急了，露出了破绽，让雷瑟找到他的位置一剑刺去。最后对手逃脱了，留下雷瑟回到房间准备处理伤口。当雷瑟正为自己包扎时，传来一阵敲门声。雷瑟应门后看到是一脸焦急的刃金。雷瑟说:「进来吧。甚么事?」

「审判长，你受伤了。」刃金说。「我有一种不太好的直觉，所以来打扰审判长，想不到我仍是来得太迟。」

雷瑟说:「这小伤不妨事。」

「审判长当然不会有事，如果审判长出事的话……」刃金越说越轻声，让雷瑟听不到他接着说甚么，然后刃金说:「审判长，让我来吧。」

雷瑟见推辞不了，便让刃金处理伤口。刃金的手势很熟练，看来是驾轻就熟，想必有很多处理伤口的经验，是为自己还是为别人呢?雷瑟问了刃金这个问题，然后看见刃金有点不好意思地说:「出任务嘛，受伤是常有的，而且这个……有时也不太方便找祭司。」

原来刃金是自己处理给鞭打后的伤口吗?雷瑟不知怎的感到一阵不舒服，于是他接着说:「以后我给你处理吧。」话说出口他有点后悔 ，不过他从来不喜欢食言，所以不打算收回自己的话。

「真的吗, 审判长?我太高兴……会否太麻烦审判长了」刃金容光焕发地说。

「真的。」雷瑟再次确认道。这不是大事，他不明白刃金为甚么这么高兴。

 

当雷瑟的伤口处理好后，刃金建议他这晚上守在雷瑟的房间里值更，以妨再有偷袭。雷瑟不太觉得有必要，不过他看着刃金哀求的眼神心软了。雷瑟不太明白为甚么他最近好像常会对刃金让步，大概因为刃金让他觉得很像一只可怜兮兮渴求主人怜爱的小狗吧，不过刃金未必会喜欢这个比较，毕竟刃金也是一位骑士长，虽然有令人无语的爱好……总之刃金既然下定心志一定要守夜，便随他去吧。结果刃金也真的守了一夜，即使雷瑟劝他去休息他也不肯。

第二天，当他们看见澟并告诉她昨晚的情形，澟说「你们这对活宝，不过算了，看来你们这次对战的对手是刺客职阶呢，不过能够如此隐藏自己的气息也不寻常，我替你们查查今次的对手会是怎样的吧。」

「谢谢。」雷瑟说

「我才不是好心呢，只是不想看到讨厌的人胜利而已。」澟半偏着头说。

当雷瑟准备离开时，突然眼前一黑，最后看到的是刃金恐慌的脸孔。

当雷瑟再度醒来时，他发现自己躺在自己的床上，刃金半坐在床上闭上了眼睛，但仍紧牵着雷瑟的手，让他觉得不太习惯。他轻轻一动，刃金便张开眼睛有点激动地说:「审判长，你终于醒来了。」

「发生甚么事了?」雷瑟问道。

「审判长你昏过去了。觉得痛吗?有甚么地方不舒服?」

这时澟进来了，脸色有点凝重。「看来你的伤势比想象重呢。」

雷瑟想到之前受的一击，大概是那次的后遗症吧。看来是自己大意了。「我的情況怎樣?」

「看来到决战当天你也要静心休养。」

「对不起，审……雷瑟。」刃金愧疚地说。

雷瑟安慰道:「不是你的错。」

「我一定会守护好你的，到比试那一天，我一定会狠狠击败对手。」刃金坚定地说。之后的数天他也实践了那天的话，寸步不离雷瑟。

决战的那一天到了，刃金进到竞技场中，而对手是一名黑衣男子。雷瑟可以感受到刃金身上散发的杀气，看来刃金是前所未有的认真。当战斗开始时，雷瑟可以看出黑衣男子的速度占优，但刃金凌厉的攻击也让他能均力敌。这时那名男子突然消失了，而雷瑟可以看到他的主人满意地一笑，但很快那名男子便重新出现，看来有点出乎意料之外。这时刃金的剑发光了，紧密剑阵出现刺向黑衣男子，这次那男子真的倒下了，而他的主人也一脸惊愕地消失，雷瑟可听到他喃喃地说着:「弟弟……」

决斗结束后，雷瑟想到比试场发生的事，便询问起刃金，但刃金也是一副大惑不解的样子。雷瑟只有把这件事藏在心底。


	7. Chapter 7

终於到了最後一场比试了，雷瑟叹了一口气。无止尽的战斗和杀戮早已令他厌烦，他只渴望能终於有一个了结。刃金想必有同样的心情，因为他悄悄靠近雷瑟说:「还有一场......我们便可以完成任务回神殿了。」

「不要在最後一战前松懈。」雷瑟叮嘱道，然後他补充说:「神殿那里想必有许多公文等着呢，不可再在这里耽搁了。」

「审判长真是努力呢。」刃金说。

「如果你想的话，你可以协助我批改公文。」雷瑟故意说，果然看见刃金露出惊恐的神情求饶:「审判长，放过我吧。」

雷瑟故意等了一会才说:「你做好你的本分便可以了。」刃金这才露出松一口气的神情。看着刃金生动的神情，雷瑟轻笑後说:「回去吧。我们看看对手的名字。」刃金却没有即时反应，雷瑟唤了数声他才呆呆地说:「好的，审判长。」

这次他们的对手雷瑟认得他的名字雷欧，是个以传说中的太阳骑士为从者的年轻男子。尽管现任的太阳骑士剑术很不可靠，但不能因此认为那名太阳骑士剑术高明的传说是不可信的。雷瑟看着刃金开始忧心起来，短短一周能做得了甚麽吗?只能尽力而为了。

当澟听到他们的对手是谁时，她说:「这可真难缠呢，不过你们一定要取胜。我可不希望那人取得圣杯。」

「为什麽?」刃金问道。

「我有同伴死在他手上。」澟说，然後一副不愿再说的样子，刃金显然也感觉到了，因此他没有再追问。

雷瑟和刃金离开时遇上了今次的对手。对方很有礼地和他们问好，然後相当自信地说:「这场比试我一定是胜出者。」

刃金说:「你也未免太自信了。」

雷欧说:「这是实力。」他微微地笑着。

「如果你真是那位太阳骑士的话，为什麽要听命於他呢?」刃金问那名一直沉默的从者。

从者以低沉的声音说:「我已立誓把一切奉献吾王。」

「没救了。」刃金摇头说。

雷欧和他们告辞後和他的从者一起离去。雷瑟拉过刃金说:「现在我们要找紧时间，给你特训。」

「是的，审判长。」

之後他们也找紧时间训练。雷瑟想到刃金当日使用召唤术的情况，若果刃金能得心应手使用，将会是一招极有威力的一招，也许可扭转局势，同时他加紧回想关於那名对手从者的传说，希望因而找出对手的强项和弱点，以定出相应的策略。

当天晚上训练结束後，刃金向雷瑟说:「想不到会在这里留这麽久呢。」然後他看来有点犹豫和紧张。雷瑟想一想刃金毕竟是和传说的剑圣对战，这样的情绪也是正常的。他拍着刃金的肩膀说:「尽力便好了，不要过分紧张。」

「不，事关审判长......和神殿，无论遇到怎样的对手，我也一定要胜出。」刃金的声音里有少有的坚定，平日痞痞的模样也收敛了，显得格外认真。雷瑟看到他这样子便说:「我知道了，我们一定会完成任务的。」

这时雷瑟似乎听到刃金很小声地说;「不是为了任务......」，但当他追问时刃金却含糊其词，雷瑟也没追究了。

\---

雷瑟有点烦躁。尽管他密集式地训练刃金，效果却不太明显，他明白剑术不是可以一蹴即就，而刃金也尽了全力，但想到比试即将临近，刃金要单独对上传説中之剑者，他便不禁担忧起来。这毕竟是一场生死决战，任务完成还是其次，他最希望的是刃金能活过去。想到这里他有点疑惑为什麽自己想到这里心情如此激荡，但当他想到十二圣骑士长经过十多年的一同生活奋斗，感情已如兄弟般深厚，便释怀了。刃金就像他的兄弟一样，他自然不希望他出事，这是很正常的。

他的心情似乎感染了刃金。当天训练结束後，刃金看来有点坐立不安。雷瑟严肃地对他说;「镇静一点，若不是的话你怎能那天来到时发挥水准?」

刃金马上垂头丧气地说:「对不起，审判长。」

雷瑟感到自己似乎说得有点过分了，於是缓了语气说:「你有甚麽问题吗?」

「我好像进步不了，辜负了审判长的苦心 。」

「在这麽短的时间里，你已经做得不错了。」

「但这不够，我还是不中用!」刃金有点激动地说。

雷瑟没怎看过刃金这样激动的样子，有点意外。很快他便说;「别太高估自己的对手，也别太低估自己，一路上你打败不少对手，这全是靠你的实力。」

「这全是审判长的功劳。」刃金说。

「我只是在场边观战而已。」

「不，若不是审判长的话，我......」刃金似乎想继续说甚麽，却中途停了不说了。

\---

决战前的一晚，雷瑟结束和刃金练剑後，两人回到房间途中，刃金若有所思地说:「审判长，时间过得真快呢。」

雷瑟点了头。明天便是决斗了，刃金可以平安归来吗?

两人沉默了一会，然後刃金说:「审判长，你还记得我们小时候的事吗?」

雷瑟说;「不太记得了。」

「那时真是很辛苦呢，有好几次也想着捱不下去了。」

「但也过去了。」雷瑟说，想起过去艰苦训练的日子。

「所以这次我也会挨过的。我还年轻，还未选候选骑士呢。」刃金笑着说。

刃金是留意到他的担忧，所以转着法子在安慰他吧，雷瑟想，心中一暖。「当然，你可是光明神选出的刃金骑士长呢。」

「是啊。我还等着回去呢。是了，审判长，当我们回去时......」刃金的眼睛亮晶晶的，雷瑟马上知道他在想甚麽。平常他会感到有点无奈，但现在他的心情有点不同。「到时刑具任你选。」

「真的吗?」刃金明显兴奋得声调也变了，让雷瑟一阵好笑。

「当我们回去时便这样办吧。」雷瑟许诺道。

刃金一定会平安的，雷瑟向光明神许愿着。

然而一切事与愿违。

雷瑟抱着无力的刃金，又一次想但愿他能懂中级治疗术。如果有祭司在这里，或者太阳在这里的话，事情是否有转机?

讽刺的是原先害怕的事没有发生。刃金胜了比试。虽然过程十分惊险，但他还是胜出了。他的对手输了後坦然笑了，然後才慢慢地消失。雷瑟悬着的心终於放下来，走到刃金的身边。这时忽然一阵强光射过来，雷瑟感觉到刃金挡在他面前，待光消失後刃金便倒下了。雷瑟抱着刃金喊着他的名字，但他的气息越来越弱，最後终於静止了。雷瑟紧紧抱着他，良久才发现自己的脸湿了。这时雷瑟发觉自己怀中的重量越来越轻，接着他便消失了。雷瑟不可置信地看着自己的手，不肯接受这事实。

这时一把柔和的声音响起:「奏者，你的愿望为何?」

雷瑟过了一会才反应过来，这便是人人争夺的圣杯了。他思潮翻覆，最後下了命令:「圣杯解体，结束圣杯战争。」

「是的。」

这时雷瑟发现自己忽然出现在城中，熟悉的街道让他知道已回到叶卡城。阳光普照，然而为什麽他的心这样冷?

雷瑟回到神殿，有点意外看到孤月激动地扑向他说:「审判骑士长，你终於回来了。」然後雷瑟想到他已离开被困在旅馆七个星期，难怪孤月有这种反应。他交代了第一件想到的事:「刃金......」他的心又痛起来。

雷瑟还未说完，孤月便拉着他直奔进到骑士长的居住区域，一路上孤月说道:「你消失了这麽久，太阳骑士长快急疯了，我们只找到刃金，而你却不见踪影，大家都担心死了。」

找到刃金?他不是消失了吗?雷瑟问道:「你们知道刃金的事吗?」始终他不忍提到刃金的死，这未免太残忍。毕竟孤月和刃金是好友。

孤月领着他冲到刃金的房间外，踢开门，这时他看到刃金躺在自己的床上，更重要的是雷瑟看到刃金的胸膛在起伏着。虽然很微弱，但也证明了刃金还活着。难道太阳终於及时赶到吗?虽然雷瑟感到欣慰，但他又不禁担心这次太阳又付出了甚麽代价。他一边想着，一边走到刃金的床边看着还活着的刃金，百感交集。

「你失踪了多久，刃金便昏迷了多久，可能他不会醒来了。」孤月说。雷瑟可以清楚听到他语气中的伤心和忧虑，但听到他的话，雷瑟开始疑惑起来。这是甚麽一回事?

雷瑟还未询问，这时他留意到刃金的睫毛在抖动，慢慢地张开了眼睛。当刃金的眼神开始对焦时，他喃喃地说道:「审判长?」

雷瑟握着他的手。这一刻刃金活着，这已经足够了。

刃金终於醒来，但他的身体还是很虚弱，祭司说他需要过一段时间才能完全康复。雷瑟向教皇报告了圣杯战争的事，然後埋头处理积压的工作。暴风和魔狱在他出任务期间有分担他的工作，但始终许多文件需要他亲自批核。他忙了一整天，然後到晚上才能抽空探望刃金。当他到了刃金的房间时，门没有关好，所以他轻轻推开门，看见刃金在睡着。他坐到刃金床边的椅子，静静地看着脸色苍白但神态安祥的刃金，心里浮现了许多难以厘清的感受。当他准备离开时，睡着的刃金忽然神情扭曲，身体剧烈地动起来，口中嚷着:「审判长。」看来他是在作恶梦。雷瑟轻轻唤着刃金的名字，握着他的手。慢慢地刃金平静下来，张开了眼睛，有点虚弱地说:「审判长，你没事吧?」

「我没事，你好好休息。」雷瑟说，心中有点感动。

「审判长......」刃金专注地注视着他，彷佛一移开眼睛雷瑟便会消失。他喃喃地说:「你没事平安便好。」

雷瑟看着他，心中一阵悸动，然後他说:「别想这麽多，好好休息。」当他准备离开时，刃金拉着他的手说:「审判长，你可以多留一会儿吗?」

雷瑟看着刃金，心软地答应了。刃金笑着，然後过了一会，大概是疲累的缘故，便又睡着了。雷瑟看着他，忽然发觉他们之间有些东西变得不同了。

刃金慢慢恢复过来，终於可以下床了，也开始处理积压的工作。这些时间雷瑟都注意着，随时留意着刃金的情况。雷瑟发现自己开始注视着刃金的一举一动。他也发现自己在刃金不在时有点失落。他告诉自己这是因为过去的日子和刃金朝夕相处习惯了，而现在刃金还虚弱，所以自己特别关心他。但他隐隐有种感觉这不仅如此，但原因是甚麽呢?雷瑟不太想面对心中若隐若现的答案。

刃金完全康复的那天，骑士长们为他举行了一个庆祝会。雷瑟看着笑着闹着的刃金，忽然发现了那个一直不肯面对的答案。他有点落荒而逃地离开，不敢再停留在这里。

之後雷瑟一直埋首工作，不敢面对刃金，而刃金似乎也感到了他的心情，远远地不打扰他，让雷瑟有点安慰又有点失落。只是事情不可能如此僵持下去，雷瑟明白这道理，但他对怎樣做有点手足无措。他很久没感受到这种情绪了。

直到有一天，刃金出任务回来，向雷瑟汇报情况。他爽朗地笑着，但雷瑟看到他身上多处没有处理的伤口，忽然忍不住了。

他向刃金说:「我有事情要告诉你。」

他说:「我想我有点喜欢你。」

刃金看来呆了，雷瑟有点不知道如何是好。突然刃金扑向他说:「审判长，你是认真的吗?我没有听错吗?」

雷瑟说;「你没有听错。」说了的话，他从来不收回。

刃金脸红了，把头埋在雷瑟的肩上说:「我一直喜欢你。」

雷瑟笑了。


	8. Extra

番外一

萊卡躲在神殿的一角，有点不耐烦地等着。一众未来的骑士长正在难得地抽空玩耍着。他已经躲在这里好一会了。起初他是兴高采烈的，因为还未进神殿时他可是精於此道，很有信心不会给捉到。可是随着时间过去，萊卡开始担心了。为什麽还没有人找到他?

夜色低垂，萊卡咬着唇。难道他们忘记了自己吗?不会的，可是......

心中一把嘲笑的声音响起: _你给遗弃了_ 。萊卡摇头想摆脱这把声音，它却越来越响: _你这个不讨喜的孩子，又笨又要毒舌，为甚麽其他人要理会你?他们是趁这机会整你的吧。_

他呆呆地坐着，露水开始凝聚在他的身上，晚风吹动，他的肚子开始咕咕地响着。萊卡又冷又饿，但他仍然固执地等着，等着一个越来越难坚持的昐望。

这时忽然一把青涩却严肃的声音在刃金头上响起。「莱卡，你在这里做甚麽?」

刃金抬起头，终於看到这把熟悉声音的主人。「雷瑟?」

「快走吧，再迟便赶不及晚饭了。」

萊卡点点头，站起来跟着雷瑟回去，努力装出一副若无其事的样子，心里却有一股暖意。

在饭堂里，大家一边吵吵闹闹一边吃着饭，萊卡拿了食物找了一个位子努力加入他们。大家也很快乐呢，他想着，情不自禁地看了正低头吃饭的雷瑟一眼。幸好还有你......

以後萊卡捉迷藏时总是躲在别人一看便会找到的地方，也会偷偷地看一眼确定雷瑟在一旁。刃金慢慢地养成看到雷瑟在便会莫名安心的习惯，那时候他只知道一个称呼这感情的名字:仰慕。

慢慢萊卡长大了，成为了人人口中毒舌气死人不偿命的刃金骑士长，但他仍然追逐着同一个身影。这大概一直也不会改变了，萊卡想，静静看着在工作的审判长。

 


End file.
